The Saiyan Reborn
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Goku, after spending 100 years with Shen Long, is about to begin a new life. Naruto is now the reborn or Goku. How will things change for Goku? R
1. New Life

**New life**

It has been over a hundred year since Goku had saved the world from the evil dragons. He visited earth for the last time before he disappears from the planet forever.

One of the things that nobody knew was that Goku had to make another sacrifice. He was to live a life harder than the life he had in another planet. It's a life where he would be the target of everybody's hatred.

Goku, finally finished reminiscing about the past, went to find Shen Long. He arrived in a cave where all 7 of the dragon balls were kept.

"So, are you ready?" a voice from the dragon balls asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time" Goku had a serious face on, preparing for the worst outcome.

"I'll leave your memories inside of you, so that you'll know about your past and you'll also have some of the powers that you have now. In addition, a part of me would always be within you, giving you some of my powers."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it" Giving the dragon a smile.

"You are a special one indeed" Shen Long said "I'm giving you a rough life to live and you're still smiling. It seems I had chosen the right person to go on this task."

Goku stared at the 7 balls as everything around him was fading away. He looked at the 4 star ball and thought _Thank you for taking care of me, Grandpa Gohan. If it wasn't for your kindness, I wouldn't have been able to live such a happy and interesting life._

Goku felt like he was dying and then in a minute he felt like every part of his body shrunk. He slowly opened his eye and found that a man with blonde hair was carrying him in a night sky. _A super saiyan!? _Thought Goku, but then didn't feel the powers of a saiyan within him. He looked a round and saw that the whole forest was on fire. He also noticed that he was traveling at a high height. He looked down and saw that he was riding a huge toad!

The yondaime looked down at his son and found him crying. This is going to be one unhappy ending for their family but it's for the village and everybody's sake.

Goku then felt an energy source near them and seems to be getting closer. He was interested in it because it felt like it was even more powerful than a super saiyan. He saw what it was. It was a huge orange fox with a red aura and had 9 tails destroying everything. He wondered if it was like the saiyans and the apes. Maybe there was another race of people that has 9 tails and transforms into a fox.

He then heard the conversation between the fox and the man carrying him.

**Foolish human! Do you think you can actually beat me!? **Roared the fox.

"I would be foolish if I think I could destroy you, Kyuubi" replied the man "but I can stop what you're doing right now!" He quickly did a series of seals.

Kyuubi fearing if the man actually had something that can stop him quickly went to attack him.

"**I guess this is where we say farewell"** The toad they were standing on said.

"Yeah, but please tell Jiraiya to watch my son so that he can be safe" the yondaime then finished his seal.

"I'm sorry that you can't live a normal life, son" he said as he held Goku firmly in his arm. _Wonder what he's going to do? _Thought Goku. The fox in front of them froze. The demon was now being sucked into Goku and carving 3 whiskers mark on his cheek.

_This feeling… it's something that far surpasses a super saiyan. _Thought Goku _I'm feeling stronger every second, but it doesn't feel like it is spirit energy. What kind of power is this?_

"Naruto, please don't hate me for doing this to you, but I just couldn't sacrifice the son of another family" The yondaime started to have tears in his eyes. "Grow up to be a fine shinobi and try to surpass me" were his last words as his soul was being sucked by a ghostly being that just appeared.

_So my name is Naruto and this person is suppose to be my new father._

The giant toad disappeared and Naruto was now falling. Good thing Kakashi jumped and caught Naruto. Naruto looked at Kakashi and found that his eyes were also in tears.

"Why do all the people I care about keep leaving me?!" yelled Kakashi.

**5 Years later**

For the past year, Naruto has been researching about shinobis. He discovered that they used charka and hand seals to do techniques. Chakra is a form of spiritual energy combined with physical energy. Naruto now needs to learn how to combine his spiritual energy with physical energy to do techniques.

He had also done some physical training to get his body ready to fight. He bought weights to train and can wear about 300 pounds. He found out that he can easily adapt to heavier weights. He thought this might be because some of his physical training from his other life got transferred onto this body.

Naruto has been an outcast. Even when he went to the library to research, everybody gives him bad treatment and stays away from him. _How could they do that to a little kid? _Were the thoughts of Naruto, but didn't really care, because he knew this would happen.

Naruto wants to see if he still has the same amount of spiritual energy as before but is afraid that ninjas might feel the abnormal energy, then causing him to be an experiment or something because he has strong spiritual energy. So he decided to reveal his story to the hokage. He thought that the old man would understand since he's always so nice to Naruto and he looks like a wise man.

Naruto went to the hokage tower and was about to enter the room, but the guards stopped him. "You're not allowed to be here" said the guard.

"Let him in" the hokage said after hearing somebody was at the door. He found that Naruto walked in. "What seems to be the problem Naruto."

"I have to discuss something important with you" Naruto replied with a serious expression.

The hokage, upon looking at Naruto's expression was confused. The face showed maturity and wisdom, something that a 4 year old shouldn't be able to do. "What is it?" worried what the answer may be.

"I hope that after what I tell you, you won't try to look at me too differently. I also hope that you won't tell everybody about this, only the ones that you can trust for sure." The hokage nodded, fearing what the child has to say.

"Ok, I'm from another world." Naruto paused, looking at the surprised face of the hokage's. "I can use spiritual energy alone, from the world I am from, but I haven't tried using it in this world, fearing that the shinobis might feel it and capture me. Can you and I go into a training ground to see if I can use it?"

The hokage was interested. If Naruto is from another world and can use this different energy, then he'll be quite famous in this world. "Let's go"

The hokage alerted the shinobis that if they feel any weird energy that they should just ignore it. "Ok we're here" the hokage said after arriving at a clearing with trees around them.

"Ok, I think you should stand back" said Naruto. The hokage stood only a bit back, thinking that the power isn't that powerful.

Naruto started to gather energy to change into a super saiyan. All the little pebbles and things on the ground started to float. The hokage was shocked, standing a back a bit more fearing this energy. After a few seconds, Naruto unleashed a huge wave of energy, making his hair grow longer. He just went into super saiyan 3. The hokage was blown back a little and was utterly speechless by the power that he was emitting.

"Can I try using some of my techniques?" Naruto asked, getting excited by this power he hasn't used for a while. The hokage nodded.

Naruto got into the stance to prepare his kamehameha. After a few seconds of blue energy gathering, he unleashed it and a huge part of the training ground was destroyed. He then started flying, finding that nothing changed with his flight. He went to the hokage to find a stunned face staring at him.

It took a few minutes for the Sarutobi to get back to his senses. "You're probably already the strongest person alive on this planet." The hokage told the 4 year old boy.

"Well yeah, but I think I'm not going to rely on those powers much. I'm going to learn the ways of the shinobi and when I come close to dying or if I'm desperate, I'll use it."

The sandaime understood. Sandaime wondered how much potential Naruto will have as a ninja, since the boy has so much spiritual energy. "Naruto, how about you let me by your sensei from now on, teaching you shinobi stuff?"

Naruto of course agreed "Thank you old man!"

They then went back to the hokage office and the sandaime gave Naruto some weights "To start off your training, put on those weights and do 10 laps around Konoha"

"Umm… these are too light" Naruto said. Showing the sandaime that he could lift 50 pounds of weight with a pinky. Sandaime was again shocked. "I can wear about 300 pounds of weight right now and can keep on getting heavier ones fast because I adapt to new ones fast." The sandaime was surprised at the development of the boy and decided that he'll need Jiraiya to do some gravity seals on Naruto later.

"I'll have to get someone to put some gravity seals on you later then" The sandaime told him. "Come here tomorrow and I'll show you how to do techniques with charka" Naruto nodded and left.

After a few minutes dozens of shinobis appeared in the hokage's office. Alll of them yelling "WHAT WAS THAT POWER?!" or "I THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THE KYUUBI INCIDENT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

The sandaime told them that it was just a foreigner who is a jinchuriku displaying his demon's powers. He lied, but they don't know, right? They all thought that if someone that powerful existed, then they should do more training.

_Naruto, you're going to be surprising me a lot these years aren't you? _Sarutobi thought as he went back to his paperwork. _Maybe I should elect him as the Godaime after I finish teaching him, then I don't have to sign these annoying papers anymore!_

TBC….

R&R but I don't think that this story will get many reviews since I don't think anybody likes DBZXNaruto crossovers because I haven't even seen one yet.


	2. Sealing Powers

**I do not own Naruto or DBZ!!**

One thing I will mention is that this definitely WILL NOT be a naruXhina or yaoi. I don't really like reading them and will not write them.

**Sealing Powers**

Naruto is now 10 years old. He has learned about being a shinobi for the past 7 years. He learnt many jutsus from the scrolls that the sandaime gives him. His skills and abilities were now jounin.

An interesting he found out was that as he had gained more and more chakra, the amount of his spiritual energy decreased. So that means that when he gets more chakra he'll need to do some training as a saiyan for him to gain back the spiritual energy. He didn't need that much spiritual energy so he left his spiritual energy level to as much as a super saiyan 2.

He got his gravity seals shortly after he told the sandaime about his secret from a sannin named Jiraya. At first he had it set to 3 times gravity and kept on upgrading it with the seals that Jiraiya taught him. He was now at 20 times gravity.

Naruto is now currently creating a sealing jutsu. He has always found that his powers of a saiyan were too powerful in this world. He was a fair man and felt like he was cheating on gaining power. So he is creating a jutsu that will seal his saiyan powers away, but will automatically unleash it after he runs low on chakra, giving him the ability to use it. He is also trying to make the seal so that it won't drain his spiritual energy as he got more chakra. Also that it'll constantly drain a bit of his chakra, making it into spirit energy so that it'll add the amount of energy in the seal.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, as he did the final touch on his seal. The whole village heard him and the hokage thought _"So he finished that jutsu" _

Naruto quickly went to the hokage tower to tell sandaime about the jutsu. "I finally finished it" exclaimed Naruto. "It can also do the same thing with chakra"

The hokage went wide-eyed. If the shinobis of the village knew this jutsu, then it means having another supply of chakra. It would at least double the power of the shinobis. 'That is some very interesting information that you're telling me"

"It would require some seals drawn all over my body, so I would request Jiraiya be here to help me" Naruto told the third.

"Ah, you're lucky, he just arrived here yesterday, publishing his latest book" blushed sandaime.

Naruto sweat dropped _"Perverts…" _"Then that means he's probably at the hot springs" Naruto left and went to search the legendary pervert.

"Jiraiya" whispered Naruto as he appeared right beside the man at the hot springs. "Help me with this seal that I made"

Jiraiya looked interested, so he put away his book and pencil and said "Sure, let's go"

They went to a sealing room near the hokage office. Sadaime was near the wall, watching as Jiraiya and Naruto drew markings all over the blonde's body. After about 30 minutes of marking, they were ready.

Naruto made a long series of hand seals which was made up of about 40 seals and slammed his hands onto his chest. This caused Naruto to have most of his spirit energy and saiyan energy to be drained and contained in the seal. Naruto was feeling quite exhausted after having so much energy being drained.

"Jiraiya, now let's try it out on you" Naruto said after having a few minutes of rest.

The sandaime and the sannin nodded and prepared for another sealing jutsu.

"I'm going to drain most of it, leaving you a bit so that you won't die of chakra exhaustion" Naruto told the sannin.

Naruto did the same thing and Jiraiya felt almost all of his chakra being drained. He felt that he only had a bit of chakra left. "You'll get back the chakra after some rest." Naruto told him. He then taught the old sannin the seals to redo the sealing of the chakra.

He did the same thing for the hokage. The hokage needed to be the best shinobi of the village after all, so he should be as powerful as possible.

Sandaime also wanted his shinobis to be powerful so he got the shinobis that he trusted the most to get the sealing done. After about 2 weeks, all the trusted shinobis got the seals and were not allowed to let anybody else know about the sealing jutsu. It's classified as a S-class sealing jutsu.

"I think I'll name this jutsu, Chakra reserve no jutsu" said Naruto after he was finished sealing all of the shinobis chakra.

At that point they all found out that Naruto made the jutsu. Surprised that such a young child knew how to create such an amazing jutsu, all of the shinobis there who didn't really like him before, were now respecting him.

A few weeks later Naruto was called to go to the hokage tower. "What do you want me for old man?"

"I'm going to place you at the academy. You should start off at where all the other shinobis started at, and should also get some friends your age." The hokage told him.

Naruto knew that he would be sent to the academy sooner or later. So he agreed to it. _"I guess I should make as many friends as possible." _

The next day he started his academy training. He wore a red gi outfit that looked similar to the one he wore when he was a saiyan. He had it custom made from one of the hokage's close friends.

He entered the class as class was about to begin. He saw that everybody turned their attention to him. They all stared at him having similar expressions. Some of them just didn't care, where most of the female were drooling over him. _"uh… my saiyan senses are telling me that I'm in danger, should I run?" _Deciding that running away on his first day at the academy would not be smart, he just went and took a seat at the top of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!' Shouted a chuunin instructor who just poofed into the room. "It looks like today we have a new student in our class, Uzumaki Naruto, will you please stand up?" Naruto stood up and sensed danger again coming from the female students.

Naruto noticed that the instructor was Umino Iruka. He was one of the shinobis that had the seal implanted on. He saw Iruka-sensei giving him a nod and was smiling at him.

"Today let's have a little tournament" Iruka said, wanting to see how powerful Naruto was and wanted to lay off teaching them boring stuff.

They all drew numbers and Naruto's first match is up against Uchiha Sasuke. From the whispers he found out that Sasuke is the strongest student this year.

Naruto was interested and decided to see if the Uchiha was really that strong. He went on field and go in position. "START!" yelled Iruka.

Sasuke quickly threw shruikens and kunais at Naruto as he began running towards the blonde. Naruot easily deflected the weapons with his own kunais. He saw Sasuke running towards him and let Uchiha have the first punch.

Sasuke was throwing kicks and punches towards Naruto. After about a minute of doing it, Naruto seemed unfazed from all those attacks. Everybody in the class was shocked. _"Wow, academy students are surprisingly weak" _Sasuke, now jumped back, disturbed that his attacks didn't work. He then went through the seals for the Grand Fireball no jutsu.

Naruto, seeing the seals the boy performed, did a jutsu of his own. He disappeared from everybody's view and appeared right underneath Sasuke and pulled him down. "Inner Decapitation Technique" Naruto said.

Sasuke was very pissed that someone his own age was better than him and totally humiliated him in front of his class.

All the guys were laughing at what happened and the Sasuke fans were angry that someone humiliated their prince charming.

Iruka was impressed by how skilled the boy is for his age. It wasn't too much of a surprise for him, since if someone could create a S-class sealing technique, then they would be pretty powerful.

The rest of the day just spent one everybody sparring. Naruto was bored, since nobody can give him any challenge at all. The only thing that Naruto was interested in was the family techniques that were being used. He has only read books on most of them, but never actually seen all of them in action.

"_Well, these two years are sure gonna be boring" _Naruto thought as he fell asleep after we lied down on his bed.

TBC…

A/N Well there, I'm done with this chapter! Yay, woot, hip hip hurray! R&R


End file.
